


Joue avec moi

by malurette



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fade to Black, Other, Sex Games, Youkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiko et un yokai... et des jeux interdits. Oui mais, qui les interdit ou les autorise, à la base, ces jeux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joue avec moi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Joue avec moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Natsume Yūjinchō (Le pacte des yōkai)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Natsume Reiko et un yōkai  
>  **Genre :** let’s have fun!  
>  **Gradation :** R / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Midorikawa Yuki, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Note :** , ça peut être Hinoe (c’est à elle que je pensais) ou un autre (il n’y a pas beaucoup de _characterization_ derrière après tout…)
> 
> **Prompt :** Reiko, « Jeux interdits »  
>  pour Piwi_chan sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Si tu me bats, fanfaronne Reiko, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. Choisis le jeu que tu veux.  
\- Voilà une humaine bien arrogante. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre sur mon propre terrain ?  
\- Je suis très forte et je m’ennuie.  
\- Très bien. Et si je te propose les jeux de l’amour, te dédieras-tu ?  
\- Et mourir de n’avoir pas tenu ma promesse ? et puis quoi encore ! »

C’est nouveau pour elle, c’est vrai, mais elle ne considère pas cette idée comme hors limites. Elle. Même si de nombreux yōkai diraient que faire ça avec un humain ça ne se fait juste pas.

« Tu es décidée, c’est bien.  
\- Je t’attends. »

Avec maladresse peut-être mais surtout avec une grande détermination et une imagination suffisante, Reiko part à l’assaut et entame la bataille du plaisir d’un cœur et d’un corps vaillant.

-

« ...Tu m’as laissée gagner.  
\- Tu t’es bien battue et j’ai aimé jouer avec toi.  
\- Mais maintenant c’est toi qui devras faire ce que je voudrais.  
\- Et si ça me plaît ?  
\- Ça n’était pas censé se passer comme ça !  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui l’interdirait ? C’est nous qui fixons les règles du jeu. Il n’y en a aucun qui nous soit défendu… » 


End file.
